The RIVAL?
by sleepdeprivedanddyinginside
Summary: Turns out Mike isn't the only one with feeling for El. What happens when a rival steps in the game?
1. chapter 1

**HELLO RANDOM PERSON ON THE INTERNET!!! I was reading some Mileven fanfiction the other day, and I found a bunch of good ones, but none that pleased my Mileven addicted self. So I decided to write my own story. :3 Have fun!**

 **Mike**

Mike Wheeler was _not_ having a good day.

First of all, he had been late to school because his stupid alarm clock broke, then he totally looked like an idiot because he was spacing out in Language Arts and the teacher had to call on him, he ended up red faced and stuttering "I-I um, do-don't know". Smooth right?

At lunch, the notorious mouthbreather Troy and his cronies came up and shoved him, and made him drop his tray. Great day right?(Sarcasm)

Mike can't wait until school is over. Usually, he likes school and likes learning new things, but today? He just wants to get the hell out of this place so he could go and see his girlfriend El.

Eleven is...something else. She is the most badass person he knows and he loves her with all his heart. When she was only thirteen, she battled the demodogs and demogorgon and closed the gate to the upside down.

Even though her vocabulary had broadened over the years, El still doesn't talk much but when she does, Mike makes sure to listen carefully and give her all his attention because when it came to El, Mike didn't give a _shit_ about anything else.

"Mike? MIKE." Mr. Clarke was calling his name.

"Uh...I mean, yeah?" Mike replies hurriedly.

"The bell rang five minutes ago. Aren't you going to leave?" Mr. Clarke asks incredulously.

"Wha? Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Of course Mr. Clarke"

"FINALLY. Oh my god Wheeler. Just because we don't have the same eighth hour doesn't mean you have to make us wait for you _every. Fricking. Day._ " Max sighs as the rest of the boys laugh.

"He was probably spacing out about El, and didn't hear the bell. Am I right?" Dustin says with a smirk.

"Of course not!" A red faced Mike replies.

" Mike's in _looooooove"_ Lucas and Will tease in a sing song voice.

"Knock it off you guys! And I am not in love!" Mike blushes even more, as if that were possible. The rest of the party knows that this is the biggest lie _ever_ , but decide to stop anyway. They can always torture Mike later.

 **Eleven**

Eleven hates not being able to go to school with her friends. Hopper and Joyce were homeschooling her. At least that's what they called it.

She is usually not allowed to go and meet her friends when school is over, but El has just gotten a new outfit, and she wants to show her friends. Especially Mike. Mike was now her boy...friend? El knows that Mike is a boy, and she also knows that he is her friend, so what was the difference? El had asked Mike what that meant when he had asked for them to be boyfriend and girlfriend and he had replied with,

" Well, it's hard to explain. A friend is a person who you like spending time with and trust, but a boyfriend or a girlfriend is a person who you like spending time with, but whenever they're near you, you want to look good, and make sure you say the right thing, that kind of stuff. And you also might get a bubbly feeling whenever you're with them that you don't get with a friend. You also kiss a boyfriend or girlfriend. Do you understand?" Mike had explained gently.

Eleven nodded that yes, she did understand, and thought about what Mike had said. She did all those things when Mike was around and liked it when he kissed her.

"Yes. I'll be your girl...friend" She said trying out the new word. It had a nice ring to it. She hasn't seen Mike ever smile more.

Currently though, she is just sitting on a bench infront of Hawkins High waiting for her friends.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around school. Are you new?" a voice that El doesn't recognise asks her. She looks up at the speaker's face, his face is pale, and has some golden freckles. He has a sharp jawline and his blond hair is a shorter and neater version of Steve's hair. He is good looking, El decides. But _definitely_ not as good looking as Mike.

"No. I am...home schooled. Waiting for friends." El replies repeating the words Hopper had told her to say if someone asked her why she was at the school or something like that.

" Oh. Well my name's Christopher. Chris for short. What's your name?" he asks with an easy smile.

"E-Jane. My name is Jane."

"Well nice to meet you Jane."

 **Mike**

Right when Mike steps outside the school doors, he notices something's off. Christopher Smith is talking to El, and she is laughing at something he said. Anger and jealousy boil in his stomach, and he tries not to show it on his face.

"Holy shit. Why is Christopher Smith talking to El? And why is she laughing?" Dustin says in an annoyed voice.

"Isn't he the one who was dating like, four girls at the same time?" Max asks, disgust apparent in her tone.

"Yep." Mike replies with spite (Making the 'yep' waaaaaay too violent) He starts walking towards them. The rest of the party follow to back him up and he is very grateful to have such great friends. Right before he reaches Chris and El, El sees him.

 **Eleven**

El doesn't know what it was, but Chris was talking about homework being the hardest thing he had ever done, when she starts laughing. Home work? Really? Closing a portal to an alternate dimension and defeating monsters seems _way_ harder than some calculus. Chris looks confused but pleased, and laughs along with her. El hears some foot steps, and looks up. Mike! She jumps up, and runs into his arms.

 **Mike**

Right when El sees him, she runs into his arms, and any anger or jealousy is forgotten. Mike hugs El, and once El steps back , he sees that she has some new clothes.

"New clothes, huh?" Dustin asks before anyone else has the chance.

"I like them" Max adds. She's been trying to get on El's good side and it gradually seems to be working.

"Yeah. They look nice on you El." Lucas says. Even though he'll never say it, Eleven has become like a sister to him.

"You look beautiful, El. " Mike wispers pulling her close. Mike means it with all his heart too. El is wearing a brand new head band with some sequins, and a dark turtle neck sweater with a black skirt and some flats. The sweater is tight in _just_ the right places, (which may or may not make Mike's pants tighter) [ **A/N: IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN ;)** ] Mike goes in for a kiss and presses his lips to El's which earns him a whistle, and four other awkward coughs. Mike pulls away from a satisfied looking El, and sees a _very_ pissed looking Chris. Eh, who cares? Screw him anyway.

 _The next day_

BANG! " You better stay away from her Wheeler! You got that?!" Mike groans from the force of being shoved against a locker. His head hurts. "Or else what Chris?" Mike manages to sputter out.

"Or else it'll be a lot worse than lockers next time," Chris replies with a sneer. He drops Mike and mutters, "Don't know why some one as amazing as Jane would want a dweeb like you when she could have someone like _me_ anyway."

"Go to hell Chris You don't even know her! All you want is to get in her pants. So you can just go burn in hell for all I care." Mike retorts.

"SHUT UP WHEELER." Chris bellows, "I'll find a way to get Jane. Weather you like it, or not." And with that, Chris huffs away. Mike's safe. For now.

"God I hate him" Mike mutters to himself as he regains his posture. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, worry gnaws at Mike. He can't help but think that Chris will do whatever it takes to get El. Especially push all of his obsticals out of his way.

 **I'm sorry that it's kind of long. I just had a lot of ideas I needed to get out there! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Welcome to chapter two of "The RIVAL" Thank you to everybody who reviewed and followed! I really appreciate it. Any way, on with the story**

 **Mike**

Ah Saturday. The most wonderful day of the week. No school, no waking up early, and no schoolwork. Mike and El are in the cabin watching Star Wars. El is curled up on Mike's side, with his arm around her of course!

"Mike?" El says in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, El?" Mike replies looking straight into her eyes.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't smiled once or anything. Is something wrong?" El's tone is so caring that Mike about melts right then and there. He gives El a small smile and says,

"I'm fine El."

"Friends don't lie." El says a bit sterner this time.

"No, really! I'm doing fine."

Okay, look. Mike knows that he is totally lying, and feels bad about it, but he just can't bring himself to tell anyone about Chris. What is he even supposed to say? 'Hey look, a total douche bag is trying to steal you for the sole purpose of getting in your pants, so don't talk to him.' No. Nobody says that!

 **Eleven**

Mike has been distant lately. He doesn't even have the twinkle in his eye that he gets everytime they watch Star Wars. El knows something is wrong, but Mike just won't admit it. 'Hmmmmm. I have to get Mike to tell me what's wrong' El thinks. And she knows just they way to get him to say it.

 **Mike**

Mike feels El shift in her position on the couch. He turns his head to ask is she wants to get in a more comfortable position, but is met with her face in front of his. He gets a fluttery feeling that he usually gets when El is about to kiss him. When she doesn't lean forward any closer, Mike starts to get confused.

"What are you doing El?" Mike asks. No answer. El just starts leaning forward closer, closer, just a tiny bit closer, and Mike just can't take it any more. He leans forward and closes the gap between them pressing his lips to hers, while wrapping his arms around El at the same time. The kiss quickly becomes heated, and he can feel that El may want a little more than making out right now.

 **Eleven**

Eleven knows that Mike and her have had sex before. She had to go through a very awkward conversation with Joyce about what sex was at the beginning of the year before she persuaded Mike to do it. (Joyce and the adults did not know about this) She understands how it works and the difference between males and females. El starts trying to pull up Mike's shirt, and he is way too eagar to help.

 **Mike**

Mike is frustrated with himself. Isn't this what Chris wants to do to her? Should he even be doing this? No. The answer is no, he should not be doing this. But...he can't help himself. The last time things got this heated, the party showed up at his house, and that was just plain awkward. So the last time they did 'it' was when Mike and El both lost their virginity. That was like, months ago! El has finally gotten his shirt off, and she tosses it to the ground. Hopper is supposed to be working until it gets dark, so they should be safe. 'Screw Chris' Mike thinks for what has to be the tenth time. He pushes all thoughts of Chris from his mind, and starts pulling up El's shirt.

"No." El says suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks tenderly.

"Not until you say what is wrong" El says back in a challanging manner.

'Well shit.' Mike thinks. 'She knows something is wrong, and I had to go and lie like a moron'

"Okay, well it's really stupid, but um..." Mike starts

 **Eleven**

Finally! Mike is going to tell El what's wrong! Then, right when Mike starts to say what's wrong, someone starts to unlock the cabin door with some keys.

Hopper walks in through the door. ( Sometimes when he's in a hurry or forgets something, he uses keys instead of the knock.)

Hopper sees El and a shirtless Mike and his face contorts in anger, disgust, suprise, and back to anger.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hopper bellows.

"Um...I um...Uh..." Tomato faced Mike stutters looking for his shirt. Once he finds it, he picks it up and puts it on.

 **Mike**

Isn't Mike the luckiest human being on earth? Yeah, no. Hopper is glaring at him in a way that makes him feel like looks actually can kill. Ugh. So embarrassing! Shirtless with El in front of the Chief, who is also El's adoptive dad.

Man. Things couldn't be better right? But Mike is a little relived that he didn't have to tell El about Chris.

"I think you should leave." Hopper says to Mike in a voice like steel.

"Yeah. Uh...Bye El." Mike says walking out the door being very careful when walking past Hopper.

 **Eleven**

"Why was Mike here?" Hopper yells at El. "I told you no visitors today! I come home because I forgot my lunch, but I see...whatever that was!" Hopper pinches the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself down. He sees El who looks embarrassed, but also kind of mad. "Look kid. I know that you really like him, but you're just too young. Do you even know what you were doing?"

El nods her head. "Starting to do sex" She says bluntly.

"How do you even now that?"

"Joyce"

"Oh my god." Hopper sighs. Eleven gets up and walks to the kitchen, grabs Hopper's lunch and carefully hands it to him. Hopper grabs it and leaves. But not before saying, "We're not done talking about this yet."

El solemnly nods her head as he walks out the door.

 **Mike (Still Saturday )**

The guys were over at his hose. Max couldn't come because of some family thing and El couldn't come because...well you already know.

"MIKE." Dustin yells.

"What?" an irritated Mike answers.

"We've been saying your name for the last three minutes! What is up with you dude? You've been spacing out a lot lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

Mike was thinking about El, and what Chris said, and how Hopper prbably hates him now. He didn't really know if he did or if he did not what to talk about it. 'If I tell them about El and Hopper, I'll never hear the end of it. But Chris, they could help me beat Chris.' Mike thinks.

"Yeah, actually. I actually would like to talk about it" He says quietly.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH." Dustin yells after Mike explains what has happened with Chris.

"He's always been a piece of shit!" Lucas says angrily. Even Will looks fuming mad.

"Thanks you guys." Mike says with a small chuckle.

"No problem Mike. We're your friends." Will says.

"We need to find a way to take him down." Dustin says with loathing apparent in his voice.

 ** _Monday_**

Mike feels accomplished when he gets to lunch without being made fun of, shoved, or anything else like that. But, as you know something always has to ruin the peace.

Chris was sitting a couple tables away. Well within their hearing range.

"Hey you guys. Why are we staring at Chris like we want him to die?" Max asks. Lucas and Dustin explain everything that has happend, and Max looks taken aback.

"No. Way. I'm gonna _kill_ him." Max spits. Their conversation is cut off by the conversation Chris is having with his group at their table.

"Yeah. Her name's Jane. She is _so_ into me. I think I'm going to ask her to the Flower Shower!" Chris boasts to all his cronies and followers. The Flower Shower is a cheesy dance, much like the Snow Ball, but in Spring in stead of Winter. Then, all of a sudden Dustin stands up and starts walking towards Chris.

"Hey, um, are you taking about Jane _Hopper?_ " Dustin says in a feigned innocence.

"Um..." Chris replies.

"Yay tall, short and curly brown hair? Brown eyes?" Dustin says with slightly more annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah. Her." Chris snaps. "Why do you care? You can barely talk! Go back and sit with your nerd friends!"

Dustin sighs and says, "I just wanted to let you know that she is the _Chief's_ daughter. So...might want to steer clear of her!" Chris just laughs and starts making up mean jokes, so Dustin just walks back to his table where he gets some incredulous stares. "What was that about?" Lucas starts.

"I thought maybe he would be scared of the chief." Dustin shrugs.

"Ugh. I'm so sick of Chris. Let's just eat." Mike says. The group nods in approval and they all start on their lunches.

 **Eleven**

Eleven is bored. She doesn't want to watch T.V any longer. Hopper has forgiven her, but is still a little relectant about friends over. He is working late today, so El thinks, 'Maybe I can go see friends? Hmm...' The walk to the school wasn't that long, and she had done it before. 'Yes. I'll walk.' She decided.

Twenty minutes later, El is infront of Hawkins High school. She goes and sits down on her bench, and was met with Chris sitting there aswell.

"Hey Jane! Nice to see you! How are you?" Chris chirps.

"Hello ...Chris. Nice to see you too. I am doing good, how about...you?" El says. she remembers that you are supposed to ask how someone is doing if they ask you.

"Are you waiting for your friends?"Chris asks. El nods.

"I saw them go this way. Want to go say hi together?" El nods again. 'Chris is good' she thinks. 'Not as good as Mike, but still good.' She starts walking with Chris to the east exit of the school.

 **Chris**

'Oh my god. Jane is so _fucking_ dumb. I mean honestly? I only like her because she has a pretty face and a good body. I want to ask her to the Flower Shower and she'll trust me. _Then_ I can get into her pants. I just need Wheeler out of the picture.' Chris is thinking while he makes conversation with Jane, he sees Mike and the Nerd squad and decides to hold Jane's hand. Its soft, and fits into his right away. She doesn't pull away, but is quite relectant to hold his hand. Chris sees Mike see him and Jane, and he steps towards her a little bit more. Wheeler looks furious. His face is bright red, and he just looks all out hurt. All Chris needs to do now is get them to break up...but how?

 **Hello! I wanted to try a new perspective, so welcome to Craphead Chris town! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mike**

There are five thoughts going through Mike's head right now.

1\. Eleven is holding hands with Chris Smith.

2\. Mike wants to curl up in a ball in his bed and cry because someone other than himself knows what holding El's hand feels like.

3\. Chris needs to fucking die in a hole.

4\. Mike wants to run to El and carry her away from Chris. Right. Now.

Mike knows that he needs to be calm and not give a reaction because that's what Chris probably wants. Mike also knows his face is probably bright red, but he can just pretend it's something other than the urge to cry.

Mike just takes a deep breath as Will asks, " Are you okay?"

Mike responds by walking towards Chris and acting like nothing is wrong.

"Hey Chris. Hey El," Mike says politely. El lets go of Chris's hand and walks to Mike's side. She slides her hand into Mike's, but Mike can't stop thinking about the fact that Chris was holding her hand too.

 **Eleven**

Mike is acting weird. He is not holding El's hand like he usually does. He usually holds her hand with a gentle touch, but right now, he's not really _holding_ anything. Mike's hand just feels limp in hers. She gives Mike's hand a soft squeeze, but he doesn't respond.

El is so confused. What did she do wrong? Does Mike not like her any more? What is going on!?

 **Mike**

El looks hurt when Mike doesn't squeeze her hand back, but he just can't bring himself to hold her hand.

"Well I better get going, see ya later Jane." Chris says. He nods at Mike like they're friends or something. 'Who does he think he is?' Mike thinks angrily. He just ignores the nod as Chris leaves.

"Mike." El says.

"Yeah?" Mike answers.

"What's wrong?" Eleven inquires gently.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Mike replies harsher than he wanted, and El looks even sadder when he pulls his hand out of hers and starts walking briskly. 'I am _such_ as asshole' Mike thinks. He feels bad, but he just can't stop thinking about Chris and El holding hands, kissing, and who knows what else?

 **Eleven**

El is sad. Mike is being strange, and El doesn't know why. His face was red, and he looked off, but was acting normal. Wait. Actually, he was not acting normal. If Mike had been acting normal, he wouldn't have been as harsh to El as he was a couple minutes ago.

"Oh wait! We're going to Will's right?" Dustin suddenly yelps.

"Oh yeah! Mike's mom has a book club thing right?" Lucas says.

Mike just replies with,"Yeah."

"Okay then, off to Will's we go!" Max chirps. El smiles. She seems to like Max more and more.

 **Mike**

They arrive at Will's house in around twenty minutes.

"Hey Mike, can you come help me get some snacks?" Will asks.

"Sure." Mike replies walking into the kitchen. One they are in the kitchen, Will turns serious and starts with,

"What is up with you and El today?"

"Nothing," Mike hurriedly says.

"Look. If everything was okay, you wouldn't have been as harsh as you were," Will says with a pointed, but caring stare.

"It's just, Chris was holding her hand, like you saw, and it just pissed me off so much that I kept thinking about El and Chris holding hands. I know that El is not an object. I would never say that, but it's just that someone else knows what holding her hand feel like. Someone who is romantically interested in her. Not just a friend." Once Mike starts, he can't seem to stop. He tells Will everything, (excluding the situation with Hopper. That is way too embarrassing to share!) Will listens to all of Mike's rants without any inturruptung.

"Wow. Out of all of that, I think the main thing you need to realize is that El chose _you_. Some random

dude she met is not going to change that. Eleven loves _you_. She is trying to learn how to live a normal life after long years of trauma. Cut her some slack Mike."

Mike thinks about what Will just said. "Thanks Will. I really get why they call you 'Will the Wize' now." Mike chuckles. Will just shrugs and throws him a bag of chips. "Put them in a bowl please" Will instructs.

"You guys took literally forever to get those snacks. I'm starving!" Dustin complains as he shoves a bunch of Cheetos in his mouth.

"It took forever to find the pretsals." Will lies, Mike feels his muscles loosen, and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Darlin' ya got to let me know, should I stay or should I go?" the recorder plays.

Everyone is laughing and singing along to The Clash. El is humming. Actually, scratch that. Everyone _except_ Mike. Mike is just sitting on the couch. He is thinking about what Will had told him. He is deep in thought when Eleven comes up to him and pulls his hand to try and get him to dance. Mike is about to decline. Then, he looks up.

El looks radiant. Her hair is a mess, and she has some sweat on her forehead, but is smiling like no tommorow.

"Please?" Eleven asks. Mike looks into her beautiful brown eyes and realizes that he can't say no to this. Especially when El is asking him to. Mike decides to follow Will's advice and to cut El some slack. He gets up and starts shimmying a little. El laughs, and it makes Mike feel infinitely better.

"Whoo! Go Max!" Lucas yells. Mike looks over at Max to see what the commotion is about. Max is doing a goofy dance, that cracks everyone up. Even Mike.

Soon, it's time for everyone to start heading home. As everyone goes outside and leaves, Mike pulls Eleven aside.

"Hey El, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike asks. His face barey visible in the night.

"What is it Mike?" El responds.

"Well um...I'm really sorry about this morning and holding your hand and all that. I acted like a jerk."

"It's okay Mike." El reassures.

"No it's not! I acted like and asshole, and now..." 'You're going to think Chris is better than me'

El gasps, and he realizes that he said the last part out loud.

"No. Never. You are smarter, and funnier, and..." El blushes.

Mike realizes that she never finished her sentence, and decides to make fun out of it.

"And what?" he asks in a sudden mischievous tone with a smirk.

"And more..." Eleven _still_ doesn't finish her sentence.

"Go on El. Tell me what I am more of" Mike says with a bigger smirk.

"More evil!" El responds laughing.

"Really?" Mike says the smirk growing. "Hmmmm...Then i guess that now it's time to commit a crime."

"What crime are you going to commit?"

Mike doesn't respond. El steps closer and is about to ask again, when Mike starts tickling her sides. She laughs and squirms until Mike stops. Eleven looks so elegant that Mike just has to wrap his arms around El and kiss her.

 **Eleven**

The kiss is soft and tender, until El realises something and pulls back. "Not supposed to be out today" She says panicked.

"You weren't supposed to be out today?" Mike asks, "But you still sneaked out?"

"Yes. Have to go now. Bye Mike." El hesitates before leaving, and gives Mike a final peck on the cheek, and starts fast walking home. Hopper is going to yell if she is late again. She does not like Hopper when he yells _at all_. (I don't think anyone does)

 **Mike**

Mike feels amazing. One, he made up with El, two he had a great time, and three, he got to kiss El. He knows that he kisses El all the time, but that will never mean that it is less special to him, because as scary as it sounds, Mike realizes that he really has fallen head over heels for a strange girl he met in the woods when he was in the seventh grade. Mike loves Jane Eleven Hopper, and nothing is ever going to change that.

As Mike thinks about his love for El, his bike hits a rock and falls. He gets up laughing. Love really does make people crazy.

 **Eleven**

El gets home around an hour before Hopper, and is very relived about it. She turns on the T.V and starts flipping through the channels. She is too tired to get up and use her hands, so El changes channels with her mind. She settles on a drama show. The show isn't that eventful, so she feels herself drift off into the inky darkness of sleep.

 **Mike** **(the next day)**

"Okay class, please welcome Catherine Davis." The teacher says. "She had to switch classes, so be sure to welcome her to this class." The only empty desk in the room is the one next to Mike so that means that Catherine has to sit next to him. Catherine looks over at Mike and bats her lashes. 'She's pretty-ish' Mike thinks. Catherine has jet black hair, and some hazel eyes. Her skin is an olive color, and it suits her pretty well.

"You are going to be working on a project." The teacher says. "You are to make a poster with a partner about the American Revolution. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you. I will only give you three class periods to work on this, and it must be neat and colored. I advise working on it outside of school."

'Great.' Mike thinks sarcastically. 'Just what I need. A girl coming to my house to work on a project.'

 **Chris**

Chris has his plan all laid out. Some people may not know this, but Chris is stubborn. He will work as hard as it takes to get what he wants. Now, for the plan. Chris has made the secretary switch some classes of a girl named Catherine Davis so she could be in Mike's History class. He will plan it just right. Pay Catherine to plainly flirt with Wheeler. Then...

 **Okay, so if I tell everyone the plan, the story would be more of a mess than it already is. I'm running low on the idea department, so maybe you could help me out? Put your ideas in the reviews if you want, and I'll give you full credit if I use it. The reviews on the last chapter made me happy to know that people like my story, so thank you to every body who reviwed, followed, and all that. BTW, Any Hamilton fans out there? If yes, did you notice the song name I snuck in there?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Catherine**

Chris is paying Catherine to flirt with someone that she already likes. She could not possibly be more happy!

Catherine has liked Mike Wheeler since they were in fourth grade. Troy had taken her toy and was making fun of her, when Mike and his friends had came and told Troy stop. Mike had asked if Catherine was okay, and she was _swooning_. She still swoons over Mike sometimes.

Now, about Chris. Chris is Catherine's cousin. When Chris had asked her to flirt with Mike, she was really suspicious.

'Why would he want me to flirt with Mike? Hell, why did he even _care_ about Mike?' Catherine thinks. When she had asked him this, he had replied gruffly,

"That doesn't matter. Just do it. I can pay you twenty bucks per day,"

Catherine had agreed reluctantly, and is now, sitting on her bed thinking about the day, is not regretting her decision at all.

 **Eleven** When Hopper comes home, El is on the couch watching T.V. She looks up and sees that Hopper has a package with him once he sits down. "What is that?" She says pointing to the brown paper bag.

"Well kid, since you hang out with your friends so much, I figured that you needed a way to talk to them," Hopper explains handing her the bag. "That's why I got you a SuperCom"

El opens the bag excitedly. She wants to show her friends what she got! El knows that she can just use her powers to find the channel that her friends use for communication, but she decides to thank Hopper before doing anything else.

 **Hopper** Hopper is very reluctant at first to give Eleven the walkie talkie, but the tight hug and "Thank you" El gives him makes Hopper feel on top of the world.

"Can I go show friends?" El asks eagerly. Hopper sighs. He knows that he should stop letting her go out so often, but decides to give her a break. She is a teenager after all. "Sure. I'll drop you off. I need to go run some errands anyway."

 **Mike**

Okay, so Mike has to be partners with Catherine. He vaguely remembers her from Elementary school and a bit of Middle School, but they never really interacted. She seems like a nice person, but always bats his eyelashes at him. 'Maybe she likes me' Mike thinks. He laughs at himself. It's probably just an eye spazm anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember that you have a quiz coming up soon!" The teaches says in a weak attempt to talk over the kids stampeding out the door. Mike packs up his his stuff and is eager to leave. Him and Catherine have decided to go to Mike's place tomorrow because Catherine has dance or whatever today, so she can't make it.

Dustin stayed home, and Lucas and Max are out on a date. He's alone today. Unless El is waiting for him again.

Mike steps outside and sees El sitting on her bench. No Chris to ruin his time with Eleven today!

Mike rushes down to meet El, who is holding something in her hands.

 **Eleven**

Chris had met her before Mike had gotten out of the building.

"Jane, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but I think that Mike might be cheating on you." Chris had said in a concerned voice. "Cheat...ing?" El had replied.

"Yeah. Cheating, as in going out with, or kissing a different girl." Chris had said in a still concerned voice.

"No. Mike would not do that." Eleven had replied firmly.

"Come and see for yourself tomorrow." Chris had stated.

Now, after Chris has left, El can't get the thought that Mike is kissing another girl out of her head. 'No. Mike is too good.' she thinks. Last time she had jumped to conclusions with Max, she had just gotten sad for no reason. But no matter what she says to herself, her mood still stays down.

 **Mike**

Eleven looks sad. Mike doesn't know why, but he suspects that Chris has a major role in the issue.

"Hey. Are you okay El?" Mike asks in what he thinks is the most gentle voice he can muster up.

El's head snaps up.

"Mike!" She exclaims excitedly, "Where are the others?" Eleven says as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Dustin stayed home today, and Lucas and Max are on a date." Mike explains. He gets an "Oh." for a reply. Mike feels El's mood sadden, so he asks, "What's in the bag?" El's face brightens up right away.

"Look at what Hopper got me!" She says as she pulls out a SuperCom.

"El, that's great! Now we can talk whenever we want!" Mike exclaims, "Here, let's set the channels!"

El lets Mike set the channel. She knows that she can do it with her mind, but she thinks it's sweet when Mike does something for her.

After around ten minutes of setting channels, Mike gets out his own SuperCom and talks into it to check if he had the right channel. The other SuperCom recites what he is saying, so that means that he did a nice job figuring out the channels and everything. Mike hands Eleven her walkie talkie back, but she pulls on his arm instead wich makes him fall towards her.

El kisses Mike on the lips, and he kisses back. "Thank you, Mike" El says after they pull apart,

"No problem." Mike says. 'I love you' he adds in his head. No way is he ready to sat the "L" word out loud yet!

 **Mike (The next day)**

Mike and Catherine are working on their project. They have to make a poster about a person, battle or something of relevance to the Revolutionary War. They have decided to do the project on Alexander Hamilton. **(A/N: Sorry. Couldn't help myself)** Catherine was fairly smart and had a good eye for picking out colors.

"You're really good at picking out colors," Mike says.

"Oh, um...yeah. Um, Thanks." Catherine says all blushing and flustered. ' _Weird._ ' Mike thinks.

Mike reaches out for the orange colored pencil, at the same time that Catherine reaches for it. This results in their hand touching. "Sorry" Mike mumbles. He does not get a response, so he looks over at Catherine. She looks like a fricking tomato, she's blushing that much.

 **Catherine**

Mike's hand just brushed against hers. MIKE'S HAND JUST BRUSHED AGAINST CATHERINE'S.

Mike's hand was soft, and seemed like it would be nice to hold.

'Oh my god Cathy. Stop!' She thinks to her self, 'Mike probably already has a girlfriend!'

Wait. _Shit._ Catherine realizes that she doesn't know if Mike is single or not. He usually is not with anybody from school, but who knows? He _could_ be dating someone!

 **Eleven**

El is conflicted. She wants to go see if Mike _is_ with another girl, but she also does not want to seem clingy. Eleven argues with her self for around an hour, but curiosity gets the best of her. She puts on a coat and heads out the door. (Hopper is already at work)

 **Mike**

Welp. Today's the day. Catherine Davis is coming over to Mike's house. Mike walks out of eighth hour walking with Catherine. He is trying to make small talk, when Mike sees his friends waiting for him.

As expected, Dustin's jaw drops to the ground when he sees Mike walking with Catherine.

"Hi. Can we borrow our friend for a moment?" He says smiling at Catherine once they reach the party. She nods yes and Dustin pull Mike away from her. The party has made a huddle, much like those huddles you see in a football game.

"Why are you walking out of class with one of the hottest girls in the school?" Dustin hisses.

"She's my partner for a project!" Mike snaps back.

"El is going to be _pissed_!" Lucas says with a pointed stare.

Max looks at Catherine with loathing. "She looks like a bitch." Max spits.

"She's actually kind of nice!" Mike defends. The entire party looks shocked.

"Well then. If you like her so much, why don't you ask her to the Flower Shower!" Dustin says with malice.

"Oh my god. It's not like that! I like El. _Not_ Catherine." Mike says in an exasperated voice.

"I sure hope that's true." Max mumbles. Mike pretends not to hear the last comment. "Look. I need a good grade on this project, so I'm going to be working with her for the next few days." Mike explains. "It's not going to be for forever."

"Fine. See ya later Mike." The party leaves Mike standing in the hall with Catherine, who looks really hurt.

"They didn't really mean that. They can be really big assholes at times." Mike says trying to console her. It seems to work a little bit, so Mike decides to change the subject.

"Should we start walking out now?" Mike asks.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course!" Catherine replies. They start to walk out of the school.

 **Catherine**

Chris has told Catherine to flirt as much as possible when she is near a girl with short curly hair. When Catherine had signed up, she had been so confident in her skills. She _was_ one of the school's most popular students. But now, Catherine is rethinking all her life decisions.

 **Eleven**

Eleven wants to know if Mike is with another girl really badly, and patience is not a skill shs has full mastered yet.

She _would_ ask Chris, but Chris is not here today, and Mike is late. Just as El is about to get up and go into the school, she sees Mike and an unknown girl walk out of the building laughing.

'What? I thought Mike liked _me._ Why is he with another girl?' Eleven thinks all these questions at once. She feels like crying and throwing the girl across the field with her mind. Eleven knows that she should not use her powers in public, so she balls up her hands into fists to resist the urge.

 **Catherine**

Catherine notices a girl with brown hair sitting on a bench infront of the school, so she starts to flirt more than she has ever flirted before. She cracks a joke that Mike laughs to, she nudges his shoulder with hers. Anything cute and innocent she can think of.

All of a sudden, she is falling forwards. She hears herself hit the ground and moan.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Mike asks urgently. She slightly nods her head. She realises that Mike's face is only about a foot above hers. Catherine pulls herself up and decides that it's now or never. She takes a deep breath, and leans forward and kisses Mike Wheeler.

 **Eleven**

Eleven Jane Hopper is _crushed._ That girl kissed Mike. She _kissed_ him. He didn't even look mad! 'Chris is right' El realises with shock as hot, wet tears drip down her face.

She is running home. All El wants to do is go and cry in her bed. Once El finally reaches the cabin, she rushes to her room and bawls into her pillow.

She feels emptier than she ever has before, because as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she wants Mike to hold her, but is too mad at him to want it at the same time. What is this feeling? This feeling that makes Eleven want to kill that dark haired girl that she tripped, that dark haired girl who Mike kissed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thank you very much to rockyeaton for helping me with the plot! The updates might take longer because Winer break is over for me, so...yeah. Anyways as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mike has not seen El sitting on the bench. Only Catherine has.**

 **Mike**

Right when Catherine's lips touch his, Mike jerks back as fast as possible.

Mike is appalled. Catherine has just kissed him. What. The _actual_ fuck. Catherine seems to see his half surprised and half disgusted face, and pulls away to push herself up off the ground. Mike gets up also.

"What the heck? I have a girlfriend Catherine!" Mike yells. Catherine looks scared and scooches away from Mike.

"I...I nev-never saw you...at school w-with anot...ther girl" She manages to sputter out holding back sobs. Mike feels bad once he realizes that yes, El is never at school, and they also never go out in public that much, so he can't blame her for misunderstanding.

"Hey. Look. I'm sorry that I upset you, but you can't just go and kiss random victims...I mean guys whenever you want," Mike jokes trying to lighten up the mood. Catherine laughs a little, so Mike considers it a success. Catherine cracks a joke of her own that leaves them laughing while walking to Mike's house.

 **Eleven**

El is in her room when Hopper gets there. She is watching the TV like most days.

Eleven has decided that she is mad at Mike, but she is more mad at the girl he kissed. 'I could try to talk to friends!' El thinks as she glances at her SuperCom, she picks it up and decides to try and talk to Dustin, Will, Lucas, and Max. Not Mike. El is too mad to talk to Mike.

"Hello?" El speaks into the SuperCom very quietly.

"Hey! Who is it? Over." Dustin answers.

"Eleven" El says louder this time.

 _"El_ " Dustin says incredulously. "When did you get a SuperCom? Or wait. Are you over at Mike's? Over."

"No. Have own...Super...Com. Mad at Mike." El explains sadly.

"What? Why?" Dustin exclaims.

El hesitates, so Dustin tells her that they can go to a different channel and talk. El says okay, and they switch channels.

"So, tell me why you're mad at Mike El, Over" Dustin asks.

"Um...kissed another girl" El says trying not to go through sob fest all over again.

"Okay, WHAT? Also, can you say over when you are done talking please? Over"

 **Dustin**

Dustin is suprised. _Mike_. With another girl? 'I love El so much that I can't live without her' Mike? Something is not right here.

Wait. That girl Catherine was with Mike! Maybe El misunderstood.

"Hey El, can you tell me what she looked like? Over." Dustin asks gently.

"Black hair. Tall...over" El explains. Yep. Definitely Catherine Davis.

"Look, I think that this is just a big misunderstanding, El. That girl was with Mike for a school project. She was going to his house to work on it, Over" This seems to make El even more worried, so Dustin adds,

"Talk to Mike about it. I have to go. Over and out. "

"Bye Dustin. Over." El puts her SuperCom away, and focuses back on the TV.

 **Mike**

Other then the rather awkward kiss situation, Catherine is not that hard to work with. She states her ideas clearly, and listens to Mike's.

All of a sudden, his SuperCom started crackling.

"Hello?" A soft voice says. El! He rushes to pick it up, but Dustin gets it first.

"El? When did you get a SuperCom? Or wait. Are you over at Mike's? Over."

"No. Have own...Super...Com. Mad at Mike."

'Wait. What? Why is El mad at me?' Mike thinks.

"Hey Mike?" Catherine calls inturrupting his eves dropping,

"Yeah?" Mike replies looking back.

"Why do you have a fort in your basement?"

Catherine was pointing at the El fort.

"Oh. Um...Well, I like to sit in there and get away from the world sometimes,"

Mike lies.

Well, it's not a complete lie, but it's not the complete truth either. I mean, who's going to tell a stranger who you barely know that you have a girlfriend, (Currently mad at you or whatever) that can flip trucks with her mind that used to sleep there?!

"See you at school Catherine" Mike says as she leaves. Now, he can do what he wants and find out why Eleven is mad at him.

"Hey Dustin. Are you there? Over."

Mike says into the SuperCom hoping for him to answer.

"Hey Mike. Over." Dustin replies.

"Hey...um...I heard that El was mad at me. Do you know why? Over." Mike asks awkwardly.

Dustin sighs. "Sure. I'll be over in five. Over and out."

"Over and out." Mike says anxiously.

The door bell rings, and Mike rushes to the door. Dustin and Lucas are standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lucas. Why are you here? " Mike says stepping to the side so that they can come in.

"I heard your conversation over the SuperComs," Lucas explains.

"Hey. Are we going to the basement or what?" Dustin asks.

"Well, do you guys want to call Will and Max and tell them too?" Lucas asks. Mike nods reluctantly.

Soon, the entire party is sitting in Mike's basement. "Why are we here?" Max asks a little irked by Mike's pacing back and forth.

"El is mad at me and I don't know why!" Mike explodes. Everybody is taken aback by Mike's sudden anger.

"Okay, well she told me that...um...she saw you with another girl. More specifically, _kissing_ another girl," Dustin says with an _extremely_ sharp look. Mike's face grows bright red.

"Is that true!?" Max yelled furiously.

"Of course not!" Mike yelled. "It was more like _she_ kissed _me,"_ Mike mumbles the last part.

"What! Who?" Will says in a 'I'm trying to keep my cool' voice.

"Well..." Mike starts.

Nobody has words after Mike gets done with the entire Catherine situation.

"Hm...I bet that this has some thing to do with Chris!" Dustin accuses.

"Wait. Her last name is Davis right?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah I think so. Why?" Mike inquires.

"Chris has a cousin named Catherine!" Lucas exclaims.

"...And how do you know this?" Max asks with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"He has a little sister who is in Erica's class. Erica complains all the time about the little brother only talking about a cousin named Catherine," Lucas explains.

"Hmm...We need a plan to take down Chris once and for all." Dustin says in a evil voice. Everyone nods.

"We should embarrass him in front of everybody!" Max says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but how do we embarrass him?" Mike asks.

"Hmm..."

The party comes up with a plan to get revenge on Chris, but first, Mike needs Eleven on his side. That is why he is standing in front of her cabin, on a Saturday, with flowers. Is Mike nervous? Hell yeah. El can break necks using her mind, and her dad is the chief of police, and probably has _multiple_ guns. But this is not just about the plan to deafeat Chris. Mike hasn't talked to El in _days._ He can't stand the fact that someone as amazing as Eleven, sweet, innocent Eleven thinks that Mike would like someone as...how can he say this nicely...basic. ''I can do this" Mike says to himself. Reluctantly, he knocks on the cabin door.

 **Eleven**

Someone is knocking on the front door. Today is a Saturday, so Hopper and El are sitting at the table. El with a mountain of Eggos, and Hopper has his coffee and newspaper. Hopper looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"I'll get it'' Hopper says as he puts the paper and coffee and gets up. El is trying to peek at who is at the door. She sees a sliver of black hair and a striped shirt. _Mike_. Why is he holding flowers? Hopper looks back at El with one eyebrow raised in confusion. El just shakes her head and walks to her room.

"She's really tired kid. We stayed up last night..cleaning." El hears Hopper say.

"But I _need_ to see her! Please?" Mike responds.

Hopper sighs. 'No. _No. No. NONONONONONONONONONO.'_ Eleven thinks. 'Please don't let him in!'

 **Hopper**

"I guess five minutes won't hurt." Hopper gives in. Mike seems really nervous about something. About something that El is probably not telling Hopper. The relived look on Mike's face makes Hopper suspicious, so he decides to ask a burning question he has.

"Hey kid, why are you holding flowers?" Hopper asks in a harsher tone than he intended. Mike just stutters and turns bright red. Hopper decides to let it slide. _This time. '_ Should I give them some privacy?' Hopper is dealing with this internal conflict, when he realizes the um... _incident_ from a couple days ago. There is probably going to be kissing, so Hopper decides to leave. He does _not_ want to stumble on this again.

He lets Mike in, and says in a louder voice,

"We need some groceries, so I'm going to the store," Hopper takes his hat, gives Mike a warning glare, and leaves.

 **Mike**

There are no words to express how happy Mike is to have gotten into the cabin without being shot in the head. Now, for El. Mike makes his way to El's bedroom door and lightly knocks. "El? Can I come in?" He says softly. No response. Mike tries to open the door, but it's locked.

"El. Please? I really need to see you," Mike pleads. Slowly, the doorknob turns and El is sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face with a bloody nose.

"El?" Mike says softly as he walks to her side. He sits down right next to her, and puts his arm around her. To Mike's distress, she scoots away from him. 'She madder than I thought,' Mike thinks with a gulp.

"Look El, I know that you saw what Catherine did. I want you to know that I did _not_ know that she was going to kiss me. I swear!" Mike pleads. El just looks away.

 **Eleven**

Mike is in El's room. El doesn't want him here, but she also _does_ him here. What is this feeling? Eleven decides that she is still mad at Mike. Once she scoots away, Mike looks hurt. She feels bad about it.

"Look El. You don't have to believe me, but at least give me a chance. Please?" Mike sounds desperate, so El nods. She _does_ want to know what Mike has to say.

"Okay then. The teacher had us work on a poster together. She didn't give us that much time to work on it in class, so to get a good grade, we had to work on it outside of school. I didn't know that she liked me in that way, so after she kissed me, I pushed her away and told her that I had a girlfriend." Mike explains. El looks away again, still not fully convinced.

 **Mike**

"El..." Mike raises his hand and gently pulls Eleven's face towards him. She looks so beautiful. More beautiful than Catherine could _ever_ be. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You know that right?" Mike says. Eleven's cheeks turn bright pink. He leans down and kisses her.

 **Eleven**

It's been so long since Mike kissed her that El doesn't even struggle to push away. Even though El is hesitant to forgive Mike, her gut tells her to trust him, so Eleven kisses him back.

"Oh yeah!" Mike says once they break apart, "El, would you like to go to the Flower Shower with me?"

"Flower...Shower?" Eleven is confused. Why would you shower in flowers?

"It's a dance. Like the Snow Ball," Mike explains. Eleven nods that yes, she would like to go to the dance with him.

"Is that you brought flowers?" El asks.

"What? No. No. Usually, when you want someone to forgive you, go on a date with you, or something like that, you bring them flowers. I don't know why people use flowers though."

El takes the flowers from Mike. "Thank you" She says as she puts the flowers on her nightstand. " I forgive you" She adds. Mike looks so relived that she goes up to his side, and turns on the TV. Things are finally looking up.

 **I have an idea for a new fanfiction, so I want to get this one done. There is probably going to be three more chapters before the story will be completed. I know that I took forever to publish this chapter, but a late chapter is better than no chapter...**

 **Right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mike** ** _The next day_**

El is cuddling against Mike while watching the TV, and he can't be happier! El looks radiant. Take that Chris! El is sitting with Mike and not Chris. El chose _Mike_.

Wait. Mike remembers that he needs to tell Eleven about the plan. Mike also needs to explain that Catherine is working with Chris and that Chris is a dumbass.

" El." Mike says softly. "I need to talk to you about something. Something...Chris related,"

El perks up at the familiar name. She tilts her head in a questioning manner urging Mike to continue. So he does. "Okay. So you know that girl who kissed me?" El's face turns to a monotone expression in a matter of seconds. "Well...we figured out that she is Chris's cousin," El looks suspicious.

"Explain," She states.

"Well um...I talked to Catherine about all this, and she told me that Chris payed her to kiss me" Mike says very gently.

El does not respond at first. Then, she says, "He is a mouthbreather"

Mike remembers the first time that he told her about that phrase. They had just met, and Eleven was scared and small. She and Mike were somewhat alone in their own worlds. Mike feels like if he had had never met El, he would have a hole in his heart that no body would ever fill. Mike had friends to get through it yes, but El had no one. She had no one except Brenner.

Brenner, who kept her as a human experiment. Brenner who did horrible, _horrible_ things to her. Mike snaps back into reality when he realizes that El is gently nudging him and calling his name.

"Mike? Are you okay? Mike?"

"Yeah. I am. I'm fantastic El,"

 **Eleven**

It's hard for El to believe that Chris is bad, but she trusts Mike. She trusts him because Eleven has known Mike since she got out of Hawkins Lab. Mike was the first person to show kindness to her, and is still very gentle and kind. Mike is good.

Chris gets mad when El doesn't understand at times. He also has not faced the challenges that Mike and El have faced _together_. Even if they were apart for more than a year, Mike still called her, and El still visited him in the Void. (Even if Mike didn't hear her)

 **Mike**

The plan is this...pour goop on Chris. Yeah. That's it. Even if the party has faced flesh eating monsters, gone to a different dimension, and then _beat_ the monsters in the other dimension, they're no pranksters.

"Hey! You guys! I have great news! Over!" Dustin says over the SuperCom.

"What is it? Over," Lucas asks.

"I have someone to help us with our plan! Over" Dustin is getting even more excited. Mike decides to go get the SuperCom and join the conversation.

"Who? Over" He says as he walks back to his place by El.

"STEVE!" Dustin is now exploding with excitement. "I told him the plan, and he said that he could do better, so I was like, 'oh yeah? Prove it'. And he did! "

"Wait. Steve as in bat with nails and floppy hair Steve? Over" Max asks.

"Really? Over." Will asks in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah!" Dustin just sounds so happy it's on the verge of annoying.

For some reason that no one can explain, Steve and Dustin have this weird bond. Yeah. Strange right?

But, I've seen stranger things. May I bring up the fact that my girlfriend can move things with her mind?

"What's the new plan? Over." Mike asks curiously.

"Meet me at the arcade and I'll tell you. Over and out" Dustin leaves the conversation, so Lucas, Mike and Max put their SuperComs away.

"What was that?" El asks.

"Dustin is going to tell us the plan to get revenge on Chris," Mike explains as he gets up.

"Why are we getting revenge on Chris?" El asks incredulously.

"Well, he's cousins with Catherine, _and_ a big asshole. He shoved me against a locker once...and um" Mike trials off as he looks at El. She is giving him an incredulous look.

 **Eleven**

"Chris hurt you? Why?" Eleven inquires. She is confused. Why would Chris hurt Mike? What does Chris want from him?

Mike does not respond, but his face did in fact, turn bright red.

El realises that she should not make Mike more upset by asking questions, but one slips out before she can control it.

"What did he want?"

Mike looks mad, sad, and a little like he wants to hurt someone.

 **Mike**

Mike does not want to tell El what Chris wants. He doesn't even want to go about Chris! But, Mike knows that El deserves to know what is going on. Mike takes a shaky breath and starts talking.

"There are some people in the world who just want others for...well...sex. They don't love the other person. They just love the sex. Chris is one of them. When he came and pushed me up against the locker, he told me he wanted you,"

"Wanted me?" El asks in a confused tone.

"Yeah. Like, wanted to have sex with you and throw you to the side like trash," Mike spits with a disgusted face.

"But I don't want that with him. Only you, Mike," The innocence in El's face as she looks into Mike's eyes makes her even more beautiful.

"It wouldn't matter. He would do it to you anyway," Mike wants to look strong. He wants to sound strong, but his voice is breaking. His voice is breaking because he doesn't want anything to ever happen to El. He feels tears drip down his chin.

 **Eleven**

Mike is crying and El feels terrible. How to cheer him up? El decides to put her arms around Mike and kiss his cheek. Mike raises his head and looks up at El. He has a sort of sparkle in his eyes which he usually gets when he gets passionate about something. El and Mike are leaning towards each slowly, Mike eyeing her lips over and over again. Finally, after what feels like years, Mike's lips touch hers.

 **Mike**

Soon after Mike's lips touch El's, they are laying on El's bed with Mike over El.

Suddenly, there's a crackle of the SuperCom and Dustin's irritated voice saying, "Hello? Mike? El? WHERE ARE YOU? Over,"

"Shit." Mike mumbles as he goes and answers Dustin.

"We're on our way! Over and out." Mike puts the SuperCom away, tells El that it's time to go to the arcade, and they walk out the door holding hands.

The bike ride to the arcade is okay, not great and not bad.

When Mike and Eleven enter the Arcade, they are greeted with a jumbled mess of "Where were you?", "Why were you late?", and also a concerned "Why are your eyes red?" from Will.

Mike just shrugs and blushes. I mean, you can't tell someone that you were late because you were crying, being comforted by your girlfriend, and then making out with your girlfriend.

"So? What's the plan?" Mike asks.

Dustin looks at everyone slowly, and starts talking.

 **Hi! Okay look. I'm very very sorry that it took so long to publish the chapter! Also, I'm struggling to find ideas for Chris' revenge.** **I have _some_ ideas, but I don't like them that much. As always, I'll give you full credit if you do help me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mike**

Dustin has just succeeded in pissing off the entire group. Even Will is mad! Dustin has gotten the party all hyped up about the plan, and then, he tells them that he didn't know the plan yet and that they have to wait for Steve!

Mike is more pissed than the rest of the group though. He is pissed because he stopped a perfectly good make out session with Eleven for this!

"I'm gonna step outside for a little bit," Mike says exasperated. He looks at El and she gets the hint. It's time to continue that make out session. I mean, if Steve isn't going to be here for a while, better not waste precious time right?

 **Eleven**

El is still not that convinced. Is Chris really bad? He _did_ hurt Mike but does Chris really deserve this? Eleven is thinking about this while her and Mike are outside holding hands looking for a good place to kiss.

After around five minutes of walking around, El sees a tiny house. She pokes Mike to get his attention and points to the small house.

 **Mike**

Mike is looking for the perfect place to make out. He can't have someone walk in again! It would be more embarrassing than that time Hopper walked in! Wait. Hopper! When is he going to be back? He said he had some errands to run, but what about when he goes back to the cabin? Worry starts to gnaw at Mike until he feels a light poke on his side. El is pointing to a storage shed. Mike doesn't know what is in there, but how bad can it be?

"Perfect El!" Mike smiles at El and she smiles back. Has he said how beautiful she is yet?

Mike is about to say something when El just tugs at his hand and starts walking.

 **Eleven**

The wind is blowing Mike's hair up into the air and he looks so, _so,_ handsome that Eleven just can't wait anymore. She doesn't care if it's selfish, she just wants to be alone with Mike.

 **Ten** **minutes later in the shed**

El is pressed against the wall by Mike's body in the tiny house...thing.

There is nothing in the house except a couple of mops and buckets which are not that hard to work around.

Eleven has not been kissed by Mike for around a week and when she does finally get kissed again, Dustin calls and ruins it! This is why Eleven is impatiently grabbing Mike's shirt and pulling up.

Mike seems to he resisting. This makes El slightly angry, so she commands, "Off. Now."

Mike looks very shocked but still does not comply with El's request.

This is the last string for El. She is fully fired up now. She does not know why she is fired up, but when you are angry, do you ever really think before you act?

 **Mike**

Mike is being hesitant with El because well...It's a damn shed! You can't be half naked in a shed! Mike wants to say something. He really does. He looks at El and sees her, 'Don't fuck with me right now' face which makes him want to take off his shirt. Not only because it's scary, but because it also shows that El wants Mike. This makes Mike happy beyond words, but he still does _not_ want to strip down in a shed.

Now, one thing you need to remember with a girl like El is that she can move things with her mind. One of those things being Mike's shirt. The shirt just flies off!

Then, El decides that it's time for her shirt to come off also. Mike isn't complaining. No. He doesn't mind one bit at kissing and seeing a shirtless El, but they are in. A. Fucking. Shed. You can't have sex in a shed!

"El. No. Stop," Mike says against her lips. Eleven doesn't seem to hear so she just keeps kissing Mike. The worst part is that Mike's pants are getting tighter by the second. If they go any farther, they _will_ end up having sex in a shed. Something Mike does not want.

 **Eleven**

Mike seems a little umcomftrable at first, but he continues kissing her back, so she thinks that it's nothing. Maybe he's cold. El decides that she is cold too, and presses against Mike even more.

All of the sudden though, Mike pushes Eleven away. _Hard._ So hard that she stumbles backward and almost falls.His face is red and he is breathing hard.

"I said STOP," Mike says. He looks for his shirt and pulls it back on. He looks angry.

"I don't want you!" He continues. El processes what Mike just said. Tears well up at her eyes and she can feel herself crying over Mike for the second time that week.

 **Mike**

That came out wrong. Way, _way_ , _WAY_ wrong. Mike meant to lightly push her away, and tell her that no sane person would do this in a shed. All Mike wanted was to kiss for a little while. Not to have full on sex. IN A FUCKING SHED.

"No. Wait. I did not mean it that way! I swear! I meant that we should not do this in a shed! It should be on a bed, or..." Looking at El was a bad idea because now, Mike can't finish his sentence at the sight of her crying. She doesn't even seem hurt though. Just...angry. Angry and irritated.

 **Eleven**

Eleven is just done with all the B.S. Mike is explaining what he meant in an extremely sincere voice, but El is just done with all the tears. She wipes her face and takes a deep breath. El looks around for her tee and uses her powers to pull it to her.

After the shirt is on, El takes a look around. How long has it been? An hour? Half an hour?

 **Mike**

Mike feels really bad when tears start to fall from El's eyes. He made her cry _two_ times on _the same day._ Great.

"El. Look I didn-" Mike starts but can't finish. Why can't he finish you ask? Because it is covered by the sound of El laughing. She's holding her stomach, she's laughing so much! The laugh is contagious so Mike feels himself give in and start laughing too.

 **Eleven**

If you can't cry, then laugh right?

They were about to have sex in a tiny house. El knows that Mike didn't mean to say 'I don't want you' in that way. He was just worried.

"I'm sorry for being...pushy,"

"It's okay El. I would have tatally gone with it if were in a bed and not a shed," Mike jokes. El just looks down and gives Mike a small hug and says, "We should go," Mike nods and grabs her hand. They walk out smiling.

 **Back at the arcade**

"Finally! We've been waiting for you shitheads for like, fifteen minutes!" Steve yells once El and Mike get to the table.

"Good to see you too Steve," Mike responds with an eye roll.

"Well I mean, Steve's right! While you two were making out-" Max starts, but get cuts off with,

"We were not making out!" From Mike. Max looks Mike over and sees his messy hair and wrinkled

shirt. Then she looks at El and sees _her_ hair and clothes and decides that Mike and Eleven were _definitely_ making out.

"Okay. You guys. Are you ready for the plan?" Steve finally asks and is answered with nods.

"So. How about we get some pepper spray and-"

"We are not using pepper spray Steve!" Dustin cuts in.

"Okay then...How about we knock him out, and then..."

"I'm pretty sure that illegal and counts as a kidnapping," Will says with a skeptical glare.

"Then...yeah...okay...I got nothin' "

Everyone glares at Steve and starts yelling at the same time. The Flower Shower is two days away and they don't even have a plan for Chris. Great.

 **...no comment**

 **And thanks to** **iAmCC for saying that you like how the story name is The RIVAL? Instead of The Rival. I've always had a flair for the dramatics, ya know? Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. The song title was "No to This" :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nancy**

The snow ball is tomorrow, and Eleven still hasn't picked out a dress! Hopper has no idea how to help El with dress shopping, and Joyce is too busy with work to help. That's why Nancy is standing outside of a fitting room in a store waiting for El to try on a dress.

Nancy was coming home from college for a portion of her spring break and was very excited at the thought of helping Eleven shop for dresses. Nancy has always wanted to help her little sister pick out dresses, gossip, and just generally be sisters. Nancy loves Holly of course, but Holly and Nancy never seemed to click. This is because Nancy was always away with friends or studying during high school, and Holly was too young to understand and comprehend what was going on around the house. When she started becoming more comprehensive, Nancy went away to college. The door to the fitting room creaks, and Nancy looks up to El standing in a red dress with sparkles on the waist line and a slit. El looks stunning of course, but it makes her look (there is no other way to word this) slutty. It just is simply not El. Nancy shakes her head no and El turns to try on the next dress.

 **Eleven**

El has been trying on different dresses with Nancy for around two hours and it's been fun, it really has, but El is tired. She just wants to go home and take a nap. 'One more. One more and then done.' The last dress is a turquoise color with a black bow that goes on the waist and an off the shoulder design. Eleven tries it on, and it looks good. Just...good. She looks pretty, but Eleven doesn't like it.

"There's nothing here. Can we go?" Eleven steps out and asks Nancy. Nancy looks up with a twinkle in her eyes. She holds up a dress with a navy blue skirt and a glittery top part. El is breathless. She has no words, so she takes the dress to try on.

The dress fit like a dream. It stops right above her knees, and the fabric is very, very soft. El steps out to show Nancy what she looks like in the dress.

"Oh my God El. You look amazing! Mike is going to _flip_ when he sees you!!"

"Mike's going to like it?" El smiles. Just the though of Mike makes her smile.

"Please," Nancy scoffs. "Mike would think you look good even if you were wearing the ugliest clothes in the world"

This is what makes El really grin. The thought that Mike would be with her even if she wasn't the prettiest girl, like Catherine. El didn't want to admit it, but she thought Catherine was very pretty. It's just the El doesn't want her around Mike.

 ***Out of breath* OHMYGODYOUGUYSYOUHAVENOIDEAHOWSORRYIAM. AHHHHHH! You all have every right to hate me right now. I had some problems, but THEN I COMPLETELY ABANDONED THE STORY AND OMG PLS FORGIVE ME. Anyway, I'm super excited for Stranger Things 3!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short and underwhelming chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mike** (Flower Shower is on Saturday and El and Mike are picking out clothes on a Friday)

"Why can't I just use the one that I had last time?" Mike whines.

"Honey, after you tried it on, we had to spend half an hour pulling the jacket off. You've grown out of the tux, Mike. You're going to need a new one for the Flower Shower. Don't you want to look good for El?" Karen reasons.

At the mention of Eleven, Mike perks up and thinks, 'Well...I _do_ want El to think I look good...' This makes Mike reluctantly agree with his mom and go along with her to the store.

 **Eleven**

Eleven is at home being really bored. Hopper is at work today too. The T.V is on, but it's just background noise at this point. Eleven wants to see Mike, but she saw him yesterday and didn't want to seem...hm...what's the word...clingy. El knows that Mike likes her company, but she also knows that sometimes people need time alone. So, after contemplating what to do, Eleven decides to take a nap. She _i_ _s_ kind of tired, so she closes her eyes and lets the noise from the T.V slowly shush her to sleep.

 **Mike**

After about an hour of looking, Mike finds something that him and his mom can both agree on. The tux is a tradition black with a white shirt underneath. Mike had wanted a light brown tux similar to the one he wore to his first Snowball with Eleven, but Karen was not happy with that idea. Just thinking of Eleven makes a small smile appear on Mike's face. After the cashier rings them up and Karen pays for the clothes (She has also gotten a dress for Holly,) they go home.

After Mike gets home, he decides to go and try to call the Party to try to come up with a plan for the Flower Shower. There's nothing to embarrass Chris with, but Chris is still slowly becoming more of a asshole. (if thats even possible)

 **At school** **(Flashback)**

 _The party was trying to eat lunch in peace, but Chris had to be annoying and talk about how (His words not Mike's) he would "bang Jane" and how "Jane is so hot, man. You wish you were going to the Flower Shower with her!"_

 _"Honestly, I feel bad for Chris' friends. He's such a bitch and probably has like, multiple STD's," Max had spit in disgust,_

 _"Who does he even think he is?"_

 _"I don't know you guys, but shouldn't we be making a plan for our prank at the Flower Shower?" Mike had asked a bit annoyed._

 _"Yeah. Thanks to Dustin, we got all excited for a plan that wasn't even legal! Or even good for that matter!" Lucas said with a pointed glare at Dustin._

 _"At least I actually tried to help!" Dustin shot back._

 _"And who didn't help?" Lucas argued. Mike then felt a tug to his shirt sleeve. It was Will._

 _"Hey um...Mike?" Will said as Dustin and Lucas argued._

 _"What is it Will?" Mike asked._

 _"I have an idea. It's not that good, but nobody even knows if Chris is lying about hurting you. I mean, what can he even do? I mean yeah, he can hit you, but wouldn't 'pranking him' be a sign of showing that you care about what he does to you? I know you care about El, but she's tough, Mike. She knows what she wants and what she doesn't want. Plus, if Chris touched her, she could just use her powers and hurt him more than he could ever hurt her. Eleven's like my sister, Mike. She means a lot to me. She means a lot to everyone," It was silent when Will stopped talking._ _Even Lucas and Dustin had stopped arguing._

 _"Holy shit Will! How the fuck are you so smart? That was like, the deepest thing I have ever heard!"_

 _Dustin exclaimed. Will just shrugged and kept eating his PBJ sandwich. After that, the party had just looked at each other for a second, and there was just mutual agreement that they were going with Will's plan. Because well, IT WAS A GOOD AS FUCK IDEA._

"MIKE!"

"Wah?" Mike says groggily. He had fallen asleep while daydreaming.

"Holly's sleeping over at her friend Kayla's house, and me and your dad are going out to dinner," Karen explains from Mike's door.

"Okay Mom. Have fun on your date," Mike replies.

"You'll be fine by yourself right?" Mike knows that his mom has a tendency to fret over him too much so Mike just nods as a question pops up in his head,

"Can I invite a friend over if I want?"

"Fine. But they can only stay until eleven. We'll be back around eleven thirty." Karen says as she leaves. Mike hears the front door close and goes to his SuperCom to call a certain someone who he desperately wants to kiss right now.

 **Eleven**

Hopper had gone out of town yesterday. He had called in from work saying that some sort of lead had been found and that he needed to be away for around one or two days.

It's not every day that Eleven gets to spend the night with nobody at the cabin. It's kind of exciting for her, but also kind of scary.

Without the lights on, some of the rooms remind her of Hawkins Lab and her small room that she would get trapped in without food for days. As she thinks about the lab, anger swells through her, making Eleven see red. Soon, her SuperCom crackles to life with Mike's voice on the other end distracting her from thoughts about Hawkins Lab and Papa.

"Hey El. I haven't seen you in a while, so I was wondering if you could come over. Over,"

"To your...house? Over," Eleven says into the SuperCom, proud to have remembered to say "Over" after she was done talking.

"Yeah. Over" Mike said. Eleven thinks about this for a minute. Should she go over to Mike's house? The walk isn't that far, and she has walked there before. It's only nine o'clock too. Eleven decides to go to Mike's house.

"I'll walk over. Over," Eleven says.

"Okay! See you soon El! Over and out," Mike excitedly says. Eleven puts away the SuperCom, changes into some nicer clothes, locks the cabin door, and starts her trek to Mike's house.

 **Mike**

Mike is waiting for Eleven while watching T.V in his living room. Soon, he hears a knock at the front door, and he goes and opens the door.

"Hey El. Come on in. Do you want something to eat?" Mike asks.

"No. Not really hungry," Eleven answers quietly.

"Hey. Are you okay? You sound sad?" Mike asks in the gentlest voice he can. Eleven nods, but Mike senses that something i _s_ wrong, but El just doesn't want to talk about it. So Mike just held her close, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Mike asks.

"Yes." Eleven answers with a nod.

Soon, Mike and El are snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. Eleven seems extra quiet today, and it's starting to really worry Mike. He doesn't know what will make El feel better right now, so he goes with what he does best. He speaks his mind.

Mike leans down to El's ear and starts whispering,

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," This gets a small smile from Eleven so he continues,

"All the other girls look terrible when you're around. You know that right?" Now El's full on grinning. Mike then starts kissing Eleven's neck. (He may or may not have left a bite mark)

 **Eleven**

Eleven still felt kind of sad because of her earlier thoughts about Hawkins Lab and Papa, but now? Now, El was getting some serious sexual vibes. Mike begins kissing her neck, and he keeps going lower, but El just takes her hands and cups Mike's face, brings it up to her own face, and kisses him.

Soon enough, Eleven is beneath Mike in his bed room. Their clothes are on the floor and it seems like Mike and El have just molded into one person. They are inseparable, they are invincible, but most importantly, they're gonna kick ass at the Flower Shower tomorrow.


End file.
